


深渊 - Abssy

by ViaLactia



Series: 矛盾螺旋 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia
Summary: 楔子 of 矛盾螺旋
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 矛盾螺旋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110899
Kudos: 1





	深渊 - Abssy

**Author's Note:**

> 楔子 of 矛盾螺旋

他渴望毁灭，也乐在其间。秩序被糟蹋，尊严被玷污，极高的荣誉被重重的侮辱。并非是不着急，可他乐于看见自己的猎物在绝对的权威下颤抖，特别是这矫健如同猎豹一般的，带着纯血的高傲和不容置喙威严的男人。 

他折磨过不少人，也汲蜜般获得过不小的快感，他们的结局无非是破碎或是臣服，戛然而止宛若激昂的乐曲突然被打断了琴弦。

可这一个从未让他失望。

到达巅峰的醉意连绵不断。

男人的反抗曾经给予过他微弱的希望，哪怕格林德沃双眼里从来都是游刃有余的蔑视和嘲讽，他也不得不承认在审讯初期遭到的抵抗超乎他的想象。那家伙有那么一次还差点占了上风不是吗？每每想到这一点他都不禁冷哼一声。MACUSA的魔法安全部部长有着丰厚的审讯经验，这反过来使他懂得如何聪明地面对一个冷酷无情的审讯者。他脑袋里的信息不是如同金飞贼一般乱窜就是掩盖在重重叠叠的雾霭之后，格林德沃厌恶无意义的追逐和筛选，所以最好的办法还是让他自己亲口说出来。

毕竟再强大的防线在魔王手里被碾碎顶多也只需三天。

现在他站着地牢散发着湿气的地板上，脚边那具蜷缩的黑影剧烈颤抖着，可他从未像大多数人在自己面前一样缩水成小小一团不是吗？鲜有人不想在强大的格林德沃面前隐藏起来。黑魔王欣赏他的顽固和执拗，饭后甜点一般，男人眼中转瞬即逝的惶恐和疲累成了他为数不多的娱乐之一。

狼狈的，破碎的，可口的。

最后一个念头惹得他不禁一声轻笑，或许吧。

要是有时间一定要搞只摄魂怪来陪他玩玩。

***

寒冷，饥饿，混乱。

这几个词足以概括他被囚禁以来的所有状态。夺魂咒把他的大脑搞得一团糟，他本应整洁有序的记忆被某个家伙挑挑拣拣，指指点点，翻操得如同一堆胡乱丢弃的垃圾，堵在他的大脑里，疼痛着，在没有审讯的日子里一遍一遍蹂躏着他的神经。

格林德沃是强大而令人畏惧的对手，谨慎冷漠，毫无人性，能以手术刀般的精准切割思维和理智，挑逗他们，折磨他们，切断了他与外界，过去还有未来的一切联系。与他作对是持续的疲惫和痛苦，有阵子格雷夫斯甚至都快忘了自己是谁。他不是没想过反抗，家族赋予他优越的基因和傲人的资质，在几十年的人生里他始终是佼佼者，优秀而强大，高傲得理所应当。可这一切都被格林德沃摧残殆尽，如同纸片他的尊严和记忆被一寸寸地碾碎，撕烂，在魔王的高声嘲弄中被揉成一团扔进了地牢的下水道。毫无疑问格雷夫斯脑中的信息被安放在最坚不可摧的城堡中，可黑魔王如同一条游蛇灵敏而残忍，有对信息最完美的嗅觉和对人类痛苦最独特的品味，他总能找到城墙最微小的裂隙然后长驱直入，在巨大的实力差距下他的挣扎对魔王而言就像是“孩童在浅水池里毫无意义的瞎扑腾”。 

而现在他在钻心咒的余威下大口喘息着，趴伏在地板上，脸紧贴着有湿绿青苔的地板，软弱无力，刚才的尖叫仿佛还回荡在狭小的地牢里震颤着他的鼓膜，凄厉得不真实，他从不知道自己也能发出如此痛苦的大喊。

眼角余光里黑暗高大的身影静默着。黑魔王在等待，时机掌控在他手里，他玩味着。他知道何时停止他持续不断的钻心咒好拉回滚落到崩溃边缘的安全部长，他知道恰到好处的软硬兼施，他知道如何在格雷夫斯最虚弱的时候高歌猛进，在他好不容易打起精神对抗时微笑着收手，宛如一只胸有成竹玩弄着猎物的豺狼。

“要我说，我的队伍里恰恰少了你这样一位人物。”他悠闲地用自己的魔杖打着旋儿，莹白色的冷光在杖间忽明忽暗，在黑暗的环境里拖曳出漂亮的尾巴，满意地看着安全部长在每一次闪烁时条件反射地瑟缩，哪怕他竭力握拳抑制自己，用力到掌心被指甲掐出血来。

“凭你在美国国会的地位，我们一起。。。。可以做出更高的成绩。”漫不经心一挥，格雷夫斯如同破败的玩偶般整个飞起来直直撞到了墙上，他爆发出的呻吟短促而低沉，犹如腰间突然出现的伤口一般撕开了稀薄的空气。前一秒黑魔王的魔杖在空气里优雅的挥了一鞭，现在一条横跨腰际的割裂伤犹如巨蛇盘绕，把他从意识模糊的边缘硬生生给拽了回来。

“得到这个资格。”格林德沃在他慢慢滑落地面时缓步跺了过来，脚步声和他的声调一样傲慢而冷清，“你理应觉得荣幸。”

百分之九十九的概率他不会答应。

靠着墙他剧烈地咳嗽着，肺部犹如破掉的风箱一般发出破碎的噪音，他的嘴唇干涸，咽喉如同美国西部干旱的土地般皲裂，血丝从他一张一合的嘴角流下。格林德沃知道他的拒绝，哪怕他已发不出一个音节。

一个破掉的布娃娃。

一个哪怕坏掉也不会逃跑的布娃娃。

人们畏惧，人们尖叫，人们逃离。可你只是沉默。

黑魔王欣赏你的勇气。

可蝼蚁应当有蝼蚁的姿态。

还差一点，还差一点我要的拼图就完整了。

格林德沃俯下身来，格雷夫斯身上的伤口开始以极慢的速度愈合，如同没有麻药的手术带给他更大的痛苦。粗糙的大手钳住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，喉咙中的灼烧感和腰部尖锐的疼痛刺激着神经，它们疲乏紧绷犹如快要断裂的弦线，他强迫自己镇定下来，格林德沃颇具威压的气息和魔力在他状态最好时都难以抵御，何况是现在。

对方粗糙的拇指拂过他的鬓角，唇边挂着故作惋惜的笑意，将温热的气息扑到他的鼻尖。他选择闭上眼睛，沉默地把头转向一边，他需要更多的精力来应付接下来的酷刑，不该在这种无意义的挑逗上浪费时间。

那根冰凉的魔杖抵上他的太阳穴，咒语干脆利落将他拉入虚空的幻境。

一时间他觉得自己漂浮在柔软稀薄的云朵之间，他们用一种温暖的质感将他轻轻包围，伤痕和痛楚在一瞬间消失殆尽，甜蜜慵懒的倦意翻涌上来。

再度睁眼时那种温暖的感觉还没有离开，他意识到那是秋初未凉的太阳，透过玻璃和镂空的窗帘照在自己的身上。柏木雕花的座椅被漆得洁白，金丝绒的靠垫上绣着精致的金边鸢尾，蕾丝滚边的亚麻桌布纤尘不染，上面端放着一整套鎏金镶边的白瓷餐具，那是一位中国巫师带来的礼物。他在一阵眩晕感中缓慢地适应着阳光，环顾四周，在看向对面壁橱上一面镜子时突然意识到自己坐在一个曾经无比熟悉的地方，手里拿着一份1916年的晨报。  
直到这时，厨房里，餐厅里的嘈杂才如同打开了闸门般叽叽喳喳地闹了起来。  
金发苗条的女人款款走过来，手边悬浮的铁盘里端放着刚出炉的枫糖羊角面包，它们散发出暖烘烘的气息，如此熟悉。她娴熟地挥动魔杖让他们排着队跳进瓷盘里排成整齐一行，阳光在糖浆和酥皮间流转着，她向他绽放出一个温暖的微笑。 

“Gillian is upstairs，it's her favorite，I thought......”

“Papa!”

10岁的小姑娘旋风一般地冲过来，直直撞进他怀里，荷叶边蕾丝睡裙和蓬蓬袖让她显得像个小小的公主，她在他怀里蹭来蹭去，柔软的黑发一抖一抖，然后她抬起头来，和他极其相识的深色眼睛里盛满了愉快。

“Morning！”

“Gillian.”金发女人慈爱的语调里有委婉的责备，“I told you not to......”

“It’s ok，hon.”他一边宠溺地揉着孩子的黑发一边提着公文包站起来，“如果不赶紧她可就赶不上与我道别了不是吗？”

如果不是亲眼所见，或许根本不会有人想象到雷厉风行，铁血而冷情的MACUSA的魔法安全部部长也有这样温柔的一面。

Gillian是他的骄傲，极高的天赋和充沛的魔力在小小年纪就显露无疑，她将是格雷夫斯家族未来最大的希望。

小姑娘咧开嘴笑着，沉浸在自己的喜悦里，紧紧拽住他的衣角。

“Papa说好了今天要带我一起去中央公园玩诶！”

“是吗？可我。。。。”听闻此言他有些歉疚，这本应是一个尽享天伦的周末。

他蹲下来，想要捏捏她的小脸。

然后一切都停止了。

他意识到一切的终结。

那面镜子中格林德沃突然出现，带着残虐和满意的笑容。

“So ,Percival.”

他靠过来，如同巨蟒他的声音在耳边嘶嘶作响，带着恶意直击心脏。

“what did they do to her ? ” 

所有的东西都开始破碎，在飓风中疯狂地旋转。尖锐的惨叫声回荡着，孩子脸上的天真快乐扭曲成恐惧和痛苦，她大张着嘴发不出一点声音，如同教堂的彩色玻璃窗她片片破碎，阳光从玻璃后面照过来，照亮了碎片上飞速掠过的往昔。

中央公园孩子气的赌博，昏暗小巷呆滞无神的双眼，愤怒，职责，家族，痛苦，愧疚，自责。暴雨中女人哭肿了的眼，无法挽留的一切，破碎的脸。

结局。

他双膝跪地看着这一切发生却无能为力。

下一秒他便被一同卷入飓风中旋转，翻书一般他的记忆疯狂地翻篇。在狂风暴雨中他反复被撕开又愈合，格林德沃的脸闪闪烁烁，低吟着恶毒的话语，“You hate them .......”他的语调轻佻而得意“You want revenge.....Graves......We are the same you know?.....to ..some extent....”那些模糊的句子在他耳畔徘徊不去，在无数次审讯中一次次折磨他的心。他无比愤怒，愤怒于这段不该被提起的回忆，多少年的遗忘压抑和完美的秩序突然就被打破，某种被称作是不应当的迁怒突然变得理所应当，那些白昼被掩埋却在深夜里惊醒他的质疑突然就变得清晰，他愤怒于自己的无能为力，不论是过去还是现在。

格林德沃找到了他最隐秘的伤痕，于是他毫不留情地撕开它，蹂躏它，嘲笑着撒上粗盐，从此他轻而易举地出入格雷夫斯最深沉的痛楚，想要在意识的核心浇灌出罪恶的花。  
最后一阵风挂过他破碎的记忆和身体又回来了，他睁开眼发现自己坐在井井有条的办公桌前，对面是Porpentina Goldstein,他最得力最热心（当然她的热心在大部分情况下都被格雷夫斯嗤之以鼻）也是最能惹麻烦的下属。

“他只是个孩子！”她紧抿着嘴唇瞪视着格雷夫斯，手中的咖啡一口未动，在盛怒下微微颤抖着。

“他只是计划的一部分。”安全部长用强硬的语气重复了一遍，同时一挥魔杖，蒂娜手中的咖啡眨眼不见。

他可不希望自己整洁的桌面被某个可能突然发火的家伙弄脏。

他瞪回去，告诉她毫无周旋的余地。

“帮我看着他，帮我看着那个小团体。”他语调硬邦邦的，像一块冒着呛人烟气的木炭。  
蒂娜的嘴抿得更紧了，她浑身紧绷着仿佛随时都会站起来摔门而去。

“我看不出对这个社会而言他们有任何危险性，只是个无知的组织罢了。”

格雷夫斯在心里冷哼一声，这不是你该知道的事，至少现在不是。

他直接无视了下属的不满。

“有任何异动第一时间报给我。我不希望我不在这会儿纽约发生任何事。”

“可你连让我看住什么都没说清!”蒂娜“嚯”地站起来两手撑住桌沿，直挺挺像是一块铁板，居高临下直视他的眼睛。

格雷夫斯被她语气里的火药味呛了一下，这样的确不怎么厚道，拿着命令的语气让人办事，让安全部门最优秀最忙碌的傲罗去盯梢一群麻鸡还讳莫如深不告诉原因。

所以他没有对这种明显僭越的行为多做责备，几秒后他难耐地开口了：

“那个男孩。”

他放在桌上的手别扭地挥了一下，像是要赶走某种不愉快的东西。

“不要多加干涉，但我回来时希望一切是照常如初的。”他希望自己把意思都表达清楚了。

蒂娜慢慢地退了回去，格雷夫斯把她的不说话当做默认，点点头示意她离开。  
走到门外时她突然停下了，用一种混杂着复杂情绪的眼神看着他，他不喜欢这种被看穿的感觉，微微抬起头看她一眼便随即低头继续办公。 

“那个男孩，我了解过一点。”她的声音逐渐柔和下去。“您的初衷不仅仅是保护纽约市的安全是吗？”

她等待着，希冀部长并没有表面看上去那样冷漠无情。

或许是因为那边没有回应，或许是因为她实在无法忍受毫无缘由地被差遣。她神使鬼差地继续说下去，以一种最诚恳的语气。

“哪怕是一个哑炮，你也不希望悲剧。。。。”

一说出口她才意识到自己犯了多大的禁忌。

空气仿佛霜冻，一时间她僵在了那里。

“我想，你并没有你的妹妹那样卓越的摄神取念能力，Miss Goldstein。”冰冷严厉的语气毫无感情波动，可他的下属都知道那是他爆发的前奏。

门直接在蒂娜面前重重关上。

记忆再一次翻篇，蒂娜失望的表情随之化为残影。

他回到了那条阴暗的小巷子里，有人在大声斥责着，令人头疼的冲突。

“没想到我们正直的安全部长居然是格林德沃的追随者。”

亚德里安，年复一年想要将他从高位上挤兑下去的小丑，如今站成了一尊石膏浇筑的雕像，幸灾乐祸地盯着他和他身后的男孩。

“亚德里安，你并不了解真实的情况。”他竭力使自己的语调中不带着那么多的敌意，被护在身后的男孩瑟缩着，恨不得钻进他宽敞的袍子里面永远藏起来。

对方挑起了眉毛。

“不了解真正的情况？真正的情况是部长阁下私下约见第二塞勒姆成员与其勾结想要折断咱们的魔杖，还是你偷偷摸摸想找到默然者好把纽约翻个底朝天，再和你欧洲的同伙勾结，蓄意挑起麻鸡和巫师的战争？”

他恣意嘲弄着，为自己偷偷跟踪部长的劣迹窃喜着，做作的愤怒后面是傻子都能看出来的狂妄和喜悦。

格雷夫斯悄悄捏紧了魔杖，可没等他动手男孩却出乎所有人意料地开口了。

“格雷夫斯先生根本。。。根本不是那样的人！”他的语气鲜见的坚定，虽然在格雷夫斯看来他最坚决的抗议也太过软绵绵。那些词从他颤抖的牙缝间小心翼翼地蹦出来，还没落到地上就消失殆尽了，他愈加恐惧不安，紧紧攥住格雷夫斯的衣角就像是要把它给揉碎，他抖动得非常厉害，仿佛说完这句话耗尽了他一生的力气。

亚德里安的头偏成了一个可笑的弧度，因为说完这句话男孩就又缩到部长宽大的风衣后面去了。

“不是？”他愚蠢地选择继续激怒格雷夫斯。“最可笑的是你居然找了这么一个家伙 。”  
他张开嘴发出混杂着怪笑的嘲弄。

“一个麻鸡！一个怪物！”

闪亮的白光把整个暗巷照得通明，亚德里安被直直地击飞到巷尾，身上剧痛难耐，他看见格雷夫斯脸上带着盛怒拿着自己的魔杖走了过来，杖尖抵上他的胸膛，他周身四溢的怒火让亚德里安浑身战栗。

“第一，他不是麻鸡。”杖尖在他胸膛的压力又大了几分。

“第二，他不是怪物。”

电击般的剧痛让亚德里安大吼出来，吓得巷子那边的男孩又往阴影里躲了躲。

就是不用钻心剜骨也有的是办法让你痛苦不堪。

“你等着控诉吧！”在酷刑的空隙里亚德里安大声喘息着，“接触麻鸡，无故缴械，滥用。。！”

“你什么都不会记得。”

格雷夫斯用他一贯冷峻的语调说着，魔杖渐渐移到亚德里安的太阳穴。

可他还是慢了一步。

亚德里安挣扎着把头偏向那边的男孩，在遗忘咒生效前大喊出来：

“你以为他会真心对你吗？别傻了！他恨你们！他愧疚！他。。。。。”

他软塌塌地晕了过去。

格雷夫斯在心里叹息一声转过身来，不能让他坏了计划。

于是他急急地回到男孩这边，帮他理顺一缕乱发后将手放上他的肩。

“头抬起来。”

男孩迟疑而畏惧地抬头，四目交叠后又迅速地移开，有一瞬他直直地看进了男孩由于惊恐而湿润的双眼，它们让他想起受伤的驯鹿来。

“事实并不是他说的那样。”他让自己的语调尽量和缓而诚恳。

“Ye.....Yeah...I know that ....sir...”男孩持续地搓动着双手，不安地盯着脚尖。

“I... I trust you ..si..sir.”他的声音逐渐低到听不见了，头垂得仿佛要埋到地里去。

他放心地拍拍男孩过于瘦削的肩，他不会说谎的。

“I trust you too，cre---”

男孩变成了格林德沃，他最憎恨的一张脸。

“The name .”

“sir?”

最后的字眼在舌尖恶意地转弯，拖着夸张的语调他将句子补完。

***

“No！”一双大手将他从梦境的泥淖中猛地扯了出来。他大汗淋漓，浑身颤抖，瞪视了前方那双若有所思的眼睛好几秒才意识到格林德沃在细细咀嚼自己眼中头一回出现的恐惧。

那双沉思的眼睛突然就变得傲慢而嘲讽，他的嘴角戏谑地勾出弧度。

“No？”

“Yes！”

暴君的残忍出现在他脸上，他退后几步，带着高昂的弧度举起了魔杖，格雷夫斯整个人被抛起来，而他的思维和记忆也再度被抛进了暴风雨中旋转，他蓄积着微弱的力量尝试着抵抗，可很快他便成为了飓风中最小最弱的一片叶子，眼睁睁地看着最后一道防线被攻破后自己被一点点剖开。

他重重的撞到了地上。浓烈的血腥气在口腔中弥漫开，如同汹涌的血海铺天盖地将他掩埋。

昏过去前男孩纤弱的面孔在脑海里一闪而过，一如既往地他瑟缩顺从地开口了，脸上的表情畏惧而不安，带着些微不可查的期待，他在说什么？“Mr......M...r......”

“That’s enough .”黑魔王轻蔑一笑，挥挥魔杖替他关上了记忆的阀门。


End file.
